Swallowing My Pride
by Nadeshiko Phantomhive
Summary: England works up the courage to apologize to his ex-girlfriend.


"_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die."_

.

England stood awkwardly in front of the UN building. He _really _didn't want to go in there. Chances were, his ex-girlfriend was inside. He didn't want to have to see her. He didn't want to relive the pain of last December.

"Yo, Iggy!" he heard America, his former charge and current best friend. "You goin' inside?" England felt America pat his shoulder gently. "Bro, really, it'll be okay. She's not angry with you anymore."

"She never was one to hold grudges," England agreed, fingering a delicate object in his pocket.

"Yeah!" America cheered. "So come _on_, Iggy! Move on already, will ya? We're seriously blocking the entrance." England looked behind them. Sure enough, Belarus, Ukraine, Canada, and France were all waiting patiently for the father-and-son duo to move out of the way.

"Sorry," the Brit muttered as he and the other countries entered the building. As France walked past, he smiled gently at his cousin.

"Don't worry, cher," he whispered. "Your romantic affairs will work out in your favor." He winked.

"You sound like a fortune cookie," England whispered in reply.

"Ah, that's the spirit!"

.

The meeting was awful; not only did a lot of the other countries fight more than usual, England had to suffer the soul-piercing gaze of his ex the entire time. The second the meeting took a break for lunch, she shuffled over to where he was still sitting.

"Hello, Arthur," she said.

"Oh, h-hullo," England replied. "H-how's life?" His ex-girlfriend stared blankly at him. England realized a bit too late that this was the wrong question. "T-tell me, how is your family doing? I haven't seen them in a while…" the shorter girl seemed taken aback for a moment, then her blank face returned.

"I've been good, busier than ever. But you already knew that, didn't you? My family is well, as you can see." She gestured around the room. It was true, the girl's siblings were all there, sitting in their usual corner. They chatted with each other in one of their native tongues instead of in the language of the nations.

England and his ex-girlfriend small talked about their lives. "Have you been eating well?" he asked. The small girl nodded, then asked her own question.

"Do you get enough sleep?" England shook his head. His ex's eyes flashed with worry for half a second, then became empty again, and he nervously fingered the object in his pocket, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal it.

"D-does your sister still have that flower garden?" he asked nervously, and the girl brightened at the mention of flowers.

"Yes, and I've got one now, too."

"That's good. I'm glad." England smiled weakly.

They spoke to each other as if they were humans, as that's how they had dated. England's ex had her guard up, and England was heartbroken to know that he was the cause of her emotionlessness.

England took a deep breath, swallowing his pride. He pushed his chair back, stood, then looked his love straight in the eye. "I'm sorry for that night. In my mind, I've gone back to December so many times I've lost count. It turns out freedom only made me miss you. I wish I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I wish I could go back in time and change my own mind. I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, how good you always were to me. I just miss you."

His ex-girlfriend's pretty honey-colored eyes swam with tears. England felt a sharp pain rip through his chest at the sight, so he stopped talking. If he continued, he would probably break down, too. "I'm just… sorry for everything. I'd go back in time and changed what happened, but I can't. If you'd have me back…" he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. "If the chain's on your door, I understand."

The girl turned away from her ex-boyfriend. "Goodbye, Arthur." She said. As she walked away, Arthur was certain he heard her whisper, "If I loved you again, I hope you'd love me right." Arthur watched his only love walk away, her dark ponytail swishing behind her.

"Goodbye, Nam, my beautiful flower," England left the room, his hand in his pocket once more. He pulled out the flower with soft pinkish red petals. A red lotus flower. England had been growing them since the break-up. It was the perfect gift. He would probably never get a chance to give it to her.

**Swallowing My Pride**

**.**

Based on "Back to December" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
